Big Sister
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Danny has to write a speech on someone who he admires. Who does he write it on? Jazz.


Big Sister:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Never will.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny came home from school and sat down at his desk. Mr. Lancer gave them a project that they had to write a biographical speech about a person that inspires them. Danny had yet to pick someone who inspired him. He didn't know many people and Sam and Tucker were good options, but Lancer would be expecting his to do one of them, so they were off the list. Danny sighed and placed his head in his hands, this was harder than he thought. He stood up and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk and taking three of mom's homemade cookies. He then sat in the arm chair and pulled out the Family Album that was under the table. He started to look at the pictures and images flashed in his head as he remembered the events in the pictures. There was one where him and Jazz on a Christmas almost 10 years ago.

_Flashback_

_A five-year Danny was sitting on his bed, trying to block out the ususal Fenton quarrel that ensued every year between his parents. They argued the fact that Santa was real or a ghost. When most kids would believe in Santa, Danny already knew that there was no Santa, he was either ghost or not even real. He would never admit this to anyone, though, unless he wanted someone punching him in the face. So there he was, almost broken down in tears because he wasn't normal. He heard a knock on his door and he wiped his tears off his face before saying, "Come in."_

_A seven year old Jazz walked through Danny's door and sat on the bed with her younger brother. "Hey Danny, what's wrong?" She asked him._

_"Nothing." He replied skulking._

_"Come on, what's wrong. Santa wouldn't want you to be sad on Christmas eve Danny."_

_"Santa's not real!" Danny exclaimed. Jazz stared at her little brother in shock. Then she sighed._

_"I'm a freak!" Danny continued, "Aren't I Jazz?" He asked her. Jazz pulled Danny into an embrace._

_  
"Danny you are not. Don't ever say that. Ever. You are just, unique." Jazz said sweetly into her brother's ear._

_"Jazz, why do mommy and daddy fight?" Jazz let her brother go._

_"They just have their differences. This has been happening since before **I** was born." _

_"Wow. That is like forever." Danny said. Jazz laughed._

_"Now go to bed Danny. I'll see you in the morning." Jazz watched as Danny climbed into his bed._

_"Night Jazz. I love you."_

_"I love you Danny." Jazz left Danny's room._

_End Flashback_

Danny flipped a few pages to a picture of him in his braces from seventh grade. He winced as he remembered the painful memories that he had. He remembered how Jazz got him through that.

_Flashback_

_Danny sat in the bathroom looking in the mirror at his new braces. He smiled and then closed his mouth. He grimaced as he felt his lips come in contact with the metal. He frowned and placed his head in his hands. A knock was heard._

_"Danny? I need to use the shower." Jazz said from behind the door._

_"Can you go to the other one? I'm busy." Danny said wincing at the lisp coming out of his mouth_

_"No, open the door." _

_Danny got up and opened the door. Jazz came in and sat on the sink next to Danny._

_"What's wrong Danny?" Jazz asked. Danny's face flushed for a moment from anger. He then flashed a smile and then sank on the toilet seat. He didn't realize it was up and he fell into the clean water. He sighed angrily and put the seat down and sat on it._

_"Did you see the hideous things on my teeth? This is almost as worse as getting cavities." Danny complained. _

_"Danny, do you realize the help that they're going to do. It's gonna get rid of the gaps in your teeth and they're going to be straight."_

_"Did anyone ask if **I** wanted them straight? What if I liked them with gaps?" Danny challenged. Jazz hopped off the sink and gave Danny a hug._

_  
"Don't worry about it Danny. You're gonna be so handsome when they're gone. Heck, I think that you're a looker with them on." Jazz said trying to help Danny feel better._

_"Really?" He thought for a moment. "No you're just saying that to make me feel better." Danny said._

_  
"No, I'm not. I'm you're sister, would I lie to you?" She asked._

_"Well, there was that one time..." Danny started to say but Jazz hit him in the head. "OW!" Danny said rubbing his head._

_"No, I wouldn't." Jazz answered for him. "They'll come off in two years and you'll be so happy, you won't even remember it." Jazz said._

_"Yeah. You're right Jazz. Thanks." He said giving her a kiss and running off into his room."_

_Jazz sighed, "Little brothers." She shook her head and got up._

_End flashback._

Danny put the photo album down and got an idea for his speech. He ran upstairs and started to write his speech.

"Mr. Fenton, please present your speech." Mr. Lancer said. Danny got up and stood on the podium. He looked at Jazz who was sitting by Mr. Lancer in the back. Mr. Lancer wanted a second opinion since most of the kids thought that he was unfair with the grades. Since Jazz was one of the best speakers in the school, Mr. Lancer asked her to help grade. Danny was nervous saying his speech in front of Jazz but he was determined to get a good grade on it nonetheless.

Danny cleared his throat, "My speech is on...my sister Jazz." Danny was looking down at his paper but if he looked up he would've saw Jazz's shocked face.

"The dictionary's definition for sister is," Danny began, "'a woman or girl in relation to other children of her parents.' But sister to me is a totally different definition. To me sister is defined as, s-for special, i-for intelligent, s-for sneaky, t-for tactful, e-for eccentric, and r-for realistic. I say that because my older, Jasmine Fenton, is all that and more.

Jasmine Fenton was born on May 16, 1988 (1) to proud parents Jack and Madeline Fenton. She had red hair and green-blue eyes. She was a happy child and very bright. She developed faster than most kids and her parents were very proud. Little Jasmine was spoiled rotten and she liked that. This went on for the first two years of her life, until their family was presented with a surprise. On April 3, 1990 (2) her younger brother Daniel Fenton was born. At first Jazz, as her parents called her, didn't like her little bratty brother. First of all, he wasn't a girl like the doctors said he would be, and second _he_ was now getting all the attention that she had. _He_ was getting spoiled and receiving all the presents from other people. She hated when people congratulated her for becoming big sister. She even thought of ways to get rid of him. She tried everything. From playing hide-and-seek and putting him in the closet while he was sleeping, selling him in a garage sale, to putting stamps on his head and sending him to Guam. All unsuccessful and it only ended up getting in trouble and him getting more attention. Soon after that she just ignored him. Until one night when their parents were at a convention in the city and their uncle was taking care of them, something terrible happened. Their uncle and left something cooking on the stove to get something from the store. So three-year-old Jasmine and six-month-old Danny were in the house. Then Jazz smelled smoke from the kitchen and went to go see what it was. She saw the fire from the stove and ran to the phone. She called 911 like her parents taught her to and she told the person on the phone what happened, where she was, and her address. After she hung up the phone she grabbed her younger brother, put him in the stroller and took him outside. Their parents came home and Jazz assured them everything was all right. Jazz soon promised to care for her brother after that and she had saved his life.

My sister is very important to me and even though she tried to get rid of me soon after I was born, I still care for her a lot. She has helped me through a lot. She helped me during each Christmas when my parents have their holiday quarrel, she helped me get over my traumatic time with braces, she helped me realize what I was doing during the C.A.T test was wrong, and she gave me strength when I need it the most. She is very special and bright and she is a good role model, even if she doesn't know when to be quiet. But that's what makes her so special."

Danny finished his speech and looked up. He was taken aback by the deafening applause and the sight of his sister crying. Their eyes locked and he mouthed 'I love you.' She nodded and mouthed back 'I love you too Danny.' He sat down grinning from ear to ear and listened to everyone else's speeches. The bell rang and the class filed out. Danny packed up his books and went into the hallway. Jazz came up next to him.

"Did you do that to suck up Danny?" She asked. He turned around and looked at her.

"I didn't even know you would be there. I swear." Danny said. Jazz looked at him and gave him a hug. Danny wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Danny said letting go of her. She smiled and went to her next class. She watched her retreating back and then went to go get Sam and Tucker.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Did ya'll like that?

(1) I picked a random date and year according to when Danny Phantom came out.

(2) This was the date of the first Danny Phantom Episode.

Please read and review. I live off your comments. Please no flames.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
